MU Ficlets
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: These are short stories based off the movie Monster University. Some will be dark, while some are more calming Who knows, some may even make you laugh. For now I hope you enjoy. You can even submit your own ideas through reviews or PM'ing
1. 1-5

1. A Little Counseling

"Good morning." I wave to my counselor. The monster smiles gently at me. Every time I come here I know it's gonna be a good talk. I take a seat near my counselor, a round table separating us.

"So how are you this fine morning?"

"I feel great doc. I don't think I've felt this happy in a while. I've even decided what I'm gonna do with my life now!"

"Really you have? What exactly?" My counselor asks interested.

"I'm gonna get myself an education. I don't know what exactly I want to do but I'll figure it out along the way. I really am glad you're making something of yourself. I am happy to see how far you came after your counseling in jail. Good luck with yourself Art." I smile a toothy grin to her. I always do love compliments.

2. Sizziling Song

"I'm gonna take this bacon and lay it." I sing. "Scramble up some eggs and-"

Breathing?

I turn around. "S-Sonia?" She looks at me smiling in the morning light.

"You have a nice singing voice."

"Leave!" I point to the exit, glaring at her. She rolls her eyes before leaving. I turn back to the kitchen stove.

I start to flush. God damn it, I'm apart of HSS not the PNK. This isn't supposed to be happening. So why do all my sisters say I have a great singing voice!?

Old, Same Old

I open my closet.

"Same old, same old." I say to myself. I really did need more clothing then just ROR sweaters and yellow button up shirts in my closet. I am a Worthington after all.

Night

"Yea eat my knife to your neck!" shouts. I look to my right as I see her stare intensely to the TV screen. She rocks back and forth as she pressed buttons on the controller. He never could quite understand her obsession with that newfangled technology. Whatever. I still love her, she can still be sweet after all.

"Don honey, wanna join on in?" She holds out a controller to me. Something told me I should decline but another part told me to join my sweetie. What's the worst that could happen?

Smelling Sweater

I plant my face into the sweater and inhale. Oh great crab legs! I-It smells soo good. It's better than any flower scent or food scent alive. How couldn't anyone love this musky scent? It's just too great.

"Hey has anyone seen where my sweater went?" Johnny calls out in the hallway. I bring my face away from the sweater and look at my door. I don't think Johnny would be getting this sweater back anytime soon. That's for sure.


	2. 6-10

The first three 6-8 are requested by the lovely Shinigamilover2 while the others were made by me. They were cute, especially Scary Movie Night. I hope they're to your liking friend. You can suggest your own today through review and pming.

* * *

Scary Movie Night

"Really I can't believe you're scared of this." I look over to Sulley. I couldn't believe a grown monster like himself is scared of a little movie. He's holding one of pillows as if it's going to protect him. He also has his feet on perfectly good couch. I seriously can't believe this is the great James P. Sullivan.

"This new remake of Evil Kid is terrifying! I mean just-" Sulley stops speaking when he sees something on the TV. Apparently the human kid slit a purple furred monster's neck. "Aw sick!" He scoops me up into a hug all of a sudden and brings me close to his chest.

_I should've gone to get popcorn…_

No Nightmares

I couldn't believe I was doing this. You don't know how annoying it is when Sulley has nightmares. However this time it was to the point where I couldn't get to sleep. So I had to result in using in one of grandma's lullabies.

I think it went something like this:

_Hush friend don't cry_

_Your friend is by your side._

_So stay safe._

_In the dream where you lay._

I'm pretty sure my grandmahad more to it. It doesn't really matter though. He's stop whimpering and all that. He actually looks happy and that makes me happy. Now I can finally get some rest.

Knock First?

I open the bathroom door and step in. The first thing I see is Sulley covering himself up with a towel. Why? I look at him as if he is crazy. This guy goes around naked all the time, why the heck is he embarrassed now?!

"You should knock first!" He yells at me as he holds the towel over his groin area.

"Knock first? Why should I knock?!" I point at him. This is ridiculous. Why are we even having this argument?

"Because it's rude to enter without knocking! I'm naked for goodness sakes man!"

"You walk around naked **everyday**! Sulley you sleep naked! So why are you embarrassed?!"

My friend suddenly drops the towel and looks to ceiling confused. "Why am I embarrassed?" He asks aloud to himself.

I sigh before leaving the bathroom. I really wonder sometimes why we are friends again…

I'm Beautiful

I press the lipstick against my lips and put on the lipsticks. It was kinda hard with how my arms were but I get it done. I grab the pink wig off the sink and attach it to my head. Next I grab my PNK sweater and put that on also. The final preparation was to add some blush on both my cheeks.

"I think I'm ready for my date with Johnny." I wink at myself in the mirror. I really did look good.

"C-Chet?!" I turn to the bathroom door. Reggie is staring at me mouth wide open. It looks like he saw a human child or something.

_Maybe I should have locked the bathroom door._

Rain

I sat on the sidewalk all alone. To be honest rainy days like this cheer me up more than sunny days. Maybe its how the air feels or something. I don't know. The feeling of it pelting my sweater comforts me

I see another monster take a seat to my left. It was Johnny. He looks at me and nods. I nod back. Me and Johnny always had an odd friendship.


	3. 11-15

Remember you guys can submit your own today through reviews or pms. Also leave me suggestions on how to improve. Also Sorry to anyone who requested a piece but didn't make it in here. Remind me just in case because I want it in the next installment.

Now enjoy.

* * *

The Scary Trio (AU)

"Hey Randy?" I look to my right and see Mike. He looked really happy to have me here. I return the smile.

"Yea Mike?"

"I really appreciate everything man. If it weren't for you I would be stuck with just **that** guy." Mike glances at the monster on his right. It was Sullivan. Sullivan rolls his eyes in response to Mike's comment.

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"Well lets see…"

I get the Remote

"I said we're watching _The Walking Monsters_!" Mike jumps for the remote but is far too short for Sulley.

"No we're watching _Falling Clouds_!" Sulley tries to change the channel but it's difficult with Mike trying to get it. This would be a long night for the two OK brothers.

Horns vs Claws

"The Claws are of course a far superior race then the horns Mike."

"Where's your evidence Sul'. All the Claws do is panic and run away from the Horns. Horns are always the way to go!"

"Stop living in your delusions man! Claws are more resistant. Not like you would know anyway."

"And I doubt you would know a thing about the Claws."

Mike and Sulley would continue to argue about the clans Horns vs. Claws for a while now.

Sunlight

I sigh as all the stress of the day disappears. I didn't have to worry about Scaring practice. Grades. Friends. Just little me time. I know this nice hot bath and my favorite book will do me good.

I grab my book of the rug near the tub and open it up. Everything is going good until I see Sulley standing in the bathroom doorway giggling madly.

"Wow you're reading Sunlight. Dang that book sucks Mike."

"**Get out!**" Mike yells. Sulley rolls his eyes before closing the bathroom door.

I look down and saw that my book had fallen in the water. He always had to ruin"Me" time.

Should've Taken the Front Entrance

"Where is that bug? When I find him I'm gonna…" Javier looks through the shrub. Roy is furious. Who wouldn't be? He kinda was just hit by a balloon full of blue paint. Courtesy of Javier Rios himself.

He and his brothers always loved playing pranks on the JOX. They were so easy to manipulate.

The bug monster looks for an escape way. Roy would have easily found him if he wasn't storming about angrily. He looks to his right and sees a window open from a building. He could definitely sneak in there!

He easily slinks over to the wall and climbs up to the window. He pulls himself up and enters the window.

"Roy is really stupid-" Javier stops speaking. He takes in where he is. He is in the PNK's dressing room. They were all getting dressed. They stared at him, as if he was some murderer.

"_Mierda…"_


End file.
